Más Que Amigos
by LostInTwilightWorld
Summary: Edward y Bella han sido amigos desde muy pequeños. Secretamente están enamorados el uno del otro. ¿Podrán confiar en su amor? One-Shot.


**MÁS QUE AMIGOS**

_**Twilight Fanfic: **__Ya sabes, el universo de Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer (¡la conozco en persona!) así como Edward, aunque esté en nuestra mente las 24 horas del día, los 365-366 días del año._

_**Resumen: **__Edward y Bella han sido amigos desde que llevaban pañales. Y están enamorados el uno del otro. ¿Podrán confiar en su amor? One- Shot._

_Bienvenidos a mi primer fanfic/One-Shot. Espero que os porteis bien conmigo ya que soy novata en escribir. (Pucherito de Alice). ¡Os leo abajo!_

_Canción adecuada para este fanfic: Lovesong – Adele._

**POV. BELLA.**

Edward y yo hemos sido amigos desde que tengo memoria. Él es mi confidente,mi roca de apoyo y la persona de la que estoy enamorada; sí, sé que suena a cliché (**Nota: Cliché: Común, Corriente). **Pero, ¿cómo no estarlo? Él es guapo, alto, un caballero y todo lo que puedas soñar en el hombre perfecto.

No sé ni yo cuanto tiempo llevo enamorada de él, puede que sea desde el mismo día que sin querer nos besamos cuando teníamos 13 años.

Ahora, con 19, nos vamos juntos a la universidad; y a vivir juntos ya que nuestros padres nos regalaron un apartamento por nuestras excelentes notas. Aquí, en la universidad, es donde le pienso decir todo lo que siento por él. Espero que él también esté enamorado de mí.

**POV. EDWARD.**

Toda mi vida se resume en una personita, aquella que me apoya, me soporta y a la que amo (de momento en secreto). Bella, Mi Bella. Ella es mi mejor amiga, y espero que en estos próximos años de universidad nos convirtamos en algo más. Solo espero que ella sienta algo por mí.

Estábamos en el camino a la universidad de Seattle cuando ví un mirrador en un acantilado. La luz crepuscular le daba un ambiente exótico y romántico, justo el sitio perfecto para declararse a alguien. Así que decidí parar, pensé que sería buena idea contarle a mi Bella todo lo que siento por ella.

-Edward, ¿por qué paras aquí?- me preguntó mi ángel- ¡Necesitamos llegar ya, es tarde!

-Espera Bella, te prometo que merecerá la pena, es una vista preciosa.- Le dije, esperando que entendiera el sentido oculto.

-Vale.

Me bajé del coche y la abrí la puerta, como siempre. Ella bajó con una sonrisa que la hacía verse aún más hermosa y con su pelo emitiendo reflejos rojizos gracias al sol crepuscular. Cuando llegamos al mirador, respiré hondo y me preparé para decir las palabras que podrían cambiar nuestra amistad.

-Bella- La dije, cogiéndola las dos manos- Sabes cuánto significas para mí; eres mi sol, mi roca, mi luz. Espero tenerte para el resto de mi vida.

-Y me tendrás- Me aseguró- siempre estaré allí, Eddie.- Ella era la única que me podía llamar así sin que me molestase.

-Espero tenerte como algo más Bella, espero besarte, espero llegar a casa de trabajar y que tu estés allí, espero casarme contigo y espero amarte.- Tomé aire para liberar mis nervios al decir las palabras más importantes de mi vida.- Más que cualquier hombre haya amado a una mujer. Te amo, Bella. Te amo mucho más que un amigo.

-YotambienteamoEdward.- Dijo ella tan deprisa que ni la entendí. Y se ruborizó, ¡cómo me encanta eso de ella!

-Lo siento, Bella, amor.- Ella se ruborizó aún más debido a como la llamé.- No te he entendido. ¿Qué has dicho?- Mi ángel bajó la mirada, yo cogí su mentón amorosamente e hice que me mirara a los ojos.- ¿Lo puedes repetir?

-Lo que he dicho Edward es que yo también te amo. No sé ni desde cuándo, solo sé que desde hace mucho. Solo te pido una cosa…

-¿Y esa que es, Bella?-

-Bésame. –Y nuestros labios se juntaron en un beso que cambiaría nuestra vida.

_Fin. Aplausos. _

_Sé que es muy cortito pero quería hacer un pequeño One-Shot, para ver cómo se siente escribir. Me basé en muchos fics en los que son mejores amigos y están enamorados el uno del otro. Sé que es cursi, pero es lo que tiene ser una romántica._

_Espero que os haya gustado. ¡Ya nos leemos en otro!_

_Un review a cambio de un Edward sin camiseta a tamaño real._

_LOST IN TWILIGHT WORLD….. Andrea._


End file.
